


Smokin' Hot

by froofie



Category: BBC Sherlock, Benedict Cumberbatch - Fandom, Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Car Sex, Dirty Talk, Doggy Style, Established Relationship, F/M, Sex Talk, convertible, jaguar - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:15:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/752044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/froofie/pseuds/froofie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exploring new sexual territory with Benedict.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smokin' Hot

“How do you feel about role playing?” you ask him over dinner one night.

  
  
“You mean, uh, which role?”

  
  
“No, not acting, role playing, like sexual.”

  
  
“How do I _feel_ about it?” He takes a sip of wine.

  
  
“Yeah...have you ever done it?”

  
  
“Not on purpose, I mean not consciously, but I’m sure there have been times when I may have slipped into a persona in a sexually heightened state. Why?”

  
  
“I came across a contact sheet from your last photo shoot the other day and I saw that you were smoking cigarettes in them. Your whole personality was different. You looked like a... _bad boy._ It didn’t seem like it was a shoot for a character you were playing, I mean, it seemed like these were photos of YOU.  I know you smoke sometimes, I’ve just never see that side of you. It kinda turned me on.”

 

“Did it?” he leans forward.

 

“Yeah, it was like a new side of you sexually came out. I wondered what dirty things that guy would say to me. I wanted to do whatever the hell he told me to.”

 

“Wow.”

 

“Don’t you ever think about me being someone else?”

 

“Not being someone _else_ , I’m very much attracted to the packaging and the contents, but I admit to enjoying you wrapped a bit in bows and lace now and again.”

 

“Like lingerie?”

 

“Sure. You behave a little different. Another level of sexy.”

 

“Yeah, that’s what I’m talking about with the smoking bad boy thing. It’s you and I know you love me and I trust you wouldn’t hurt me, you’d just be, yeah...heightened. Would you ever consider doing that with me?”

 

“If you tell me what you want, you know my imagination is up for anything, as long as you are okay with it.”

 

“Nothing S&M, just maybe some dirty talk. If you get turned on by a change in what I _look_ like, I think I’d like it if I heard naughty things coming out of your mouth.”

 

“Would it be dirty talk or role playing or both? The more specific you can get with what you want, the better I’ll try to keep you pleased.”

 

“I think it would be fun if you verbalized your lust or passion for me. You know, talk from your groin. I wanna know what you like and how you like it. I don’t know if you have to be someone different to do that or not.”

 

“Is there anything specific you’d like to HEAR?”

 

“Bring me the contact sheet and I’ll see what comes up.”

 

He retrieves the sheet and hands it to you and stands behind you.  You stare at the photos.

 

“This one, where you’re on the couch with the cigarette just outside your lips, your body language says ‘If you don’t come here right now and kiss me, I’ll be forced to take it out on something else. Do you want me to suck on this or suck on you?’ You look like you would devour me. I want to do whatever you tell me.”

 

He clears his throat and shifts his weight around. He puts his hand on your back, looking over your shoulder.

 

You point to another photo.

 

“In this one, where you’re looking off to the side, you just seem like a man who knows what he wants and isn’t afraid to get it.”

 

“And this turns you on?”

 

“Yes. I mean there’s a thin line between a man being wimpy and aggressive that works like a charm on me. It’s knowing that I want to give what you want to take, and I want to give it the way you want to take it. It’s not abusive and it’s not submissive, it’s more of a letting go in my part, and being a mirror to my allure on your part. I think women are beautiful. I feel more turned on when I tap into feeling my own sensuality, having that reflected back to me by another person is very arousing. Maybe I’m being too thinky about this.”

 

“What I’m hearing is that you want me to tell you how you are affecting me, sexually and otherwise...?”

 

“YES!”

 

“....to completely take you over and show you your own magnificence?”

 

“YES YES!! Brilliant!”

 

“Do you want to try this... _tonight?_ ”

 

“No, why don’t you take control of when it happens. It’ll keep me on my toes, not knowing, but being prepared for anything. Ooh, that’s hot, too.”

 

“I’m excited now!”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Yeah. I’m going to go for a smoke and think about this.”

 

You laugh. “Take a picture, maybe I’ll think about it later, too.”

 

He winks at you.

 

oOoOoOoO

 

A month passes. You never truly stop wondering when it might happen. You find yourself perpetually ready, always extra groomed, dressing a little sexier than normal.   Eventually it becomes so routine that you do it because it feels good and not out of preparation and you stop thinking about the “when.” He gets busy filming and you are occupied with your life. You look forward to your annual getaway weekend in your mountain cabin with him. The day of the trip, you frantically pack as you wait for him to finish doing ADR in the city and pick you up. Just as you zip the zipper on your weekend bag, your text alert goes off.

 

_**Outside. Ready when you are.** _

 

You lock the door behind you and head out to the driveway. As you turn the corner to the garage, you stop in your tracks. He is leaning against a new red Jaguar convertible, tight grey-trousered legs crossed at the ankle,  a black button down shirt tucked in, sleeves rolled up and aviator shades on. His dark brown _Sherlock_ curls frame his pale skin. His hands are by his face, lighting a cigarette. He takes a long drag and lets it out slowly, head tilted up showing himself to you. Everything comes flooding back. At this point, you may not even need the dirty talk, you could get off just looking at him like this. You are stunned into silence, keen on letting him do this, wondering just what “this” is.

 

“Hello.”  He cracks a smile and a little bashfulness flashes across his face. He’s nervous. Adorable.

 

“Well hello there, handsome.” You sashay over to the passenger side; he turns to open your door for you, taking your bag and stowing it in the boot. He snuffs out the cigarette on the concrete and gets in the driver’s seat. The smell of new warm leather upholstery, cologne and tobacco swirl around, intoxicating you.

 

“How long do you get to keep the car?” you ask as you pull out of your neighborhood.

 

“Six months, then I’m scheduled to do more V.O. for them and I get to drive another model.”

 

“I like the leather seats, they’re very smooth.”

 

“When they showed me the model I was getting, I immediately thought of you.” He looks left, then right, checking for traffic at an intersection.

 

“How so?”

 

“Running my hands over the creamy curvy softness made me a little hard. I couldn’t wait to get inside it.”

 

You take a deep inhale, looking at him from the side of your eyes, smiling. He catches your eye and looks you up and down behind his shades. You feel velveteen.

 

“I want to be naked with you in this vehicle.”

 

“That can be arranged,” he says, shifting gears and speeding up.

 

oOoOoOo

 

Benedict pushes Play on the car’s mp3 player. A haunting melody with a deliberately slow pounding rhythm surrounds you.

 

_Do you know where we are? I’m longing for the dark of our nocturnal life..._

 

“Nice sound system! I like this song.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“Mmm. Yeah, it’s hypnotising.” You kick off your heels and unconsciously rub your legs together in pleasure. You crook an arm behind the headrest of your seat, arching your back to get even more comfortable.

 

“Please, make yourself at home.”

 

“Don’t mind if I do.” You turn your head to look at him and run a hand through the hair at his neck. He smiles and softens under your touch.

 

Trailing your hand down his arm, you feel the fabric of his shirt, making it clear you’re touching his bicep, too.

 

“Is this new?” you ask, feigning interest in his clothes when you’re clearly feeling him up.

 

“Yeah. Another freebie from Nick. There’s a leather jacket that goes with it. He tailored the whole thing himself.”

 

“Well done, Mr. Hart. The trousers, too?” You slide a knuckle lazily up and down his thigh.

 

“Yep,” he enunciates the “p” and tries to squash the smile crowding his face. He takes your hand in his, kissing it.

 

You sigh to yourself.

 

Another song begins.

 

_Hey. What’s your name? Don’t worry. Don’t be afraid. We won’t hurt you._

 

“I like that we’re almost dressed alike.”

 

“I noticed that. But opposite. You with your lovely grey low cut top...”

 

“Cowl neck...”

 

He looks down at your legs, “...short [sucks in a breath] black skirt. Did Nick make your clothes, too?” He smiles.

 

“Sadly, no one is giving me any free swag for being a handsome devil with an espresso bar for vocal chords. I have to go to the MALL.”

 

“Well, at least you get to look at me in my fashionable clothing. And I’m happy to pick you up from the mall in my Jag-yoo-wah,” he teases.

 

“You’ve always been generous. To a fault. But I’ll keep you. I like this song, too.” Your upper body makes small gyrations in the seat as the music fades out. A tinkling piano and a synthesizer start the next tune.

 

_Would you like a cigarette, or my hand upon your shoulder? I’ll take you to a side street. In the shadows you can touch one another now..._

 

You realize suddenly that he’s made a playlist for the trip. All the songs are slow and sultry.

 

“Somehow we always end up getting what we want.”

 

You lock eyes for a moment. The car stops at a traffic light.

 

“You have the car, the clothes, the voice, Martin Freeman’s phone number...What more do you want?” you joke.

 

He leans in to your ear.

 

“I want your face in my lap,” he enunciates, voice low.

 

“Oh!”

 

“I want to feel your lips pressing on me through my zipper.” Every word out of his mouth is insistent.

 

You shift your hips a bit to relieve the pressure quickly building between your legs.

 

“I want to feel your tongue snaking down my stomach.”  
  


 

“I...” You breathe out, mouth gaping.

 

“I want to suck on your wetness and then kiss you with my anointed lips.” His mouth is right against your ear.

 

“Fuck.” You close your eyes, feeling dizzy.

 

“I want your cum, your sweat, your saliva covering my body. I want to smell you all over my skin in the morning.” Your breath cannot come out of your body fast enough. You want to give him everything right there.

 

The light turns green, he shifts up to drive. He puts his hand near your knee and swirls circles on your flesh.

 

“You’re softer than the leather seats. I want inside you even more now.”

 

“Softer.... and wetter...” You look out your window, unable to say or do anything else.

 

He squeezes your knee.

 

A minute passes.

 

“How was that?”

 

“Uhnf. Perfect.”

 

A chuckle rumbles out of his chest.  He zooms down the motorway, pleased with himself.

 

oOoOoOo

 

The drive into the mountains only takes a couple of hours. The flat land of the motorway becomes surrounded on either side by tree-covered hills in the distance. Soon enough you are winding your way up steep inclines, nature just a touch away. You watch the sunset as you climb in elevation. The woods become denser the closer you get to the cabin. It’s a warm summer night. Benedict figures out how to let the top down. The strong fresh smell of earth flowing over your head relaxes you, opens you up.

 

You reach the cabin and drive the quarter mile down the driveway, far away from the main country road and past the massive garden covered in tall wild flowers. You’ve always loved this location. Totally secluded with a view of Lake Osborn from your back deck. The lake is small enough that yours is the only cabin allowed a boat slip. The massive trees give shade in the summer and house plenty of birds to keep you entertained on lazy afternoons. The cabin itself is a large newly constructed four bedroom, two bath affair with an open floor plan modeled after an Alpine ski-lodge. Occasionally you’ll have guests come up for a visit, but mostly you and Ben just sit around eating and cooking and being sloths over long weekends. Just the way you like it.

 

Benedict pulls the car around to the rear of the cabin and parks by the waist-high stone wall that separates the small back garden from the pebbly lakefront. He raises the automatic windows on the car, but keeps the top down. The penetrating darkness is barely cut by the small back porch light fifteen metres away.

 

He helps you out of the Jag. You decide you’ll walk barefoot to the back door, wanting to feel the Earth on your feet for a bit. Instead of backing away to give you space, he presses himself against you, one hand holding you at the small of your back and leans into your ear.

 

“I want to christen the car with your lovely body.” He sucks in a breath, scanning you up and down.

 

Your eyes close and you go a bit limp.

 

“Where, um, exactly, on the car?” You swallow hard and whisper back.

 

“Everywhere.” His lips are pressed to your ear, voice dark and low.

 

“And, what exactly will you do with my body?”

 

“Everything.” He licks in your ear.

 

“When?”

 

“Now.” He kisses the side of your mouth, the tip of his tongue flicks at the corner.

 

He is very persuasive. You turn your head towards his, locking eyes.

 

“Do it.”

 

He leans you against the window of the car, pressing his hands against your hips. His mouth is open, breathing close to your waiting lips. A stifled moan escapes from you, your chest heaving against his.

 

“Close your eyes.”

 

You obey, salivating.

 

He runs his fingertips over both sides of your face, tilting your head up to his. He thumbs your bottom lip, you blossom under his touch. Your body starts to shake in anticipation.

 

You don’t realize your mouth is open until you feel his heavy lips on yours. You let him kiss you. His lips are velvety and wet, his tongue polite yet expressive. You return his kisses. He sucks on your tongue, his thick bottom lip spreading against yours. The sound of your lips touching and parting mingle with the soft ripples of water lapping on the lakeshore.

 

“Touch me,” you say against his mouth, eyes fluttering behind their lids.

 

“Gladly.”

 

You hear movement, unsure of what he’s doing until you feel his hands on your rear, your hips pulled to his face. He’s knelt down in front of you, breathing in your sex through your tight skirt. Your hands travel through his hair, encouraging him. You automatically open your eyes to look down on him in worship. His long fingers wrap around your waist, thumbs digging in a little on your hips. He kisses your lower torso. He bends down and kisses the first inch of exposed thigh at your skirt’s hem, fingertips lightly brushing your calves. He stands, keeping his face as close to your body as possible on the way up, stopping only between your breasts to leave a “hello” kiss. His head tilts from side to side mouthing under your jaw. Your hands clasp themselves behind his neck, encouraging him back to your lips. You crook your right calve around his left, enticing him. His mouth opens wider, devouring you, bringing out whimpers as his hands and fingers explore your back, untucking your blouse from the skirt. You reach around and grab onto his tight butt, squeezing and releasing.

 

His kisses become pecks and he nuzzles your cheek.

 

He grabs a bit of your hair with one hand and tilts your head to the side. You feel another hand sneak down your blouse  between your breasts, sliding in and out of your cleavage. He cups you and kisses your collarbone.

 

“Sexy cowl neck,” he remembers out loud. You breathe out a smile. He slides his hand out, moving it to caress your face, looking into your eyes.

 

He takes your right hand and presses your palm against his erection.

 

“You feel that?” he growls in your ear.

 

You nod your head.

 

“That’s for you. You did that. Do it some more.”

 

Your eyes roll to the back of your head. You look down at his hand holding you on him. As you fondle him through his trousers, he guides your fingers across, bearing you down on himself. Your mouth opens in wanting. You flick your eyes up to see him watching you. You lick your lips. He closes his eyes, losing control a little, giving it to you. You walk behind him and unbuckle his belt, letting the buckle and strap dangle down suggestively. You unzip his trousers and reach in, thankful he’s not wearing pants, and bring him out. You press your breasts against his back, biting at the fabric of his shirt. You stroke him, thumb his head, smearing his wetness around, slicking your palm.  You moan against his back at the sensation.

 

“You do that so well. I want to come all over my shirt.”

 

“We can’t have that, now.”  You give the top of his shaft a squeeze and you start to undo his buttons.

 

You take off his shirt, tossing it in the driver’s seat. You press your lips to his muscular back, kissing, sucking, licking and go back to caressing him hard from behind, arms wrapped around his waist.

 

“Feel what I’m doing,” you command, biting a shoulder blade. He puts a hand over your forearm. He tilts his head up as he rocks his hips, sucking in a breath. Your free hand runs up and down his tight stomach.

 

“Get me wetter,” he hisses.

 

You move around to face him and unbutton his trousers. He makes quick work getting out of his shoes, socks and slacks. You stand now at the front of the car, kissing while tugging on him between your bodies. He’s already very stiff and wet, but he if wants more, there’s nothing else you can do but kneel down. You take him in your mouth and he lets out a moan as his hand goes to your head.

 

The grass and pebbles underneath prod at your knees making you uncomfortable. You stand up.

 

“I’ve got a better idea. Lay down.”

 

He stretches his beautiful body over the bonnet of the car, unaware of how incredibly provocative he looks with his porcelain skin and black curls set against the shiny red paint.

 

“It’s not hot is it? On your back?”

 

“No, it’s only a little warm.”

 

“Good. Because you look ravishing and I must have you like this.”

 

“I need to see more of your skin, first.”

 

“Undress me then.”

 

He sits up as you stand between his legs, rubbing his thighs as he pulls your blouse over your head, tossing it behind him into the car. He kisses your neck, deftly sending his hands under your arms and behind your back. Your fingers twirl around in his hair. He unclasps your bra. The sensation of his fingertips on your skin as he peels the straps from your shoulders makes you arch. The pads of his fingers are slightly rough, and your skin is oversensitive as it is. You shudder as he licks under your jaw, small teasing flicks that make your toes curl in the grass. You are totally helpless under his touch.

 

“Beautiful.” He kisses one breast.

 

“Beautiful breasts, my love.” He kisses the other.

 

“Yes.” You expose your neck as he sucks on you, teasing your nipples hard, sending sensational waves of bliss through your body. His warm hands feel so strong and protective against your back.

 

“Mmm, thank you.” He lays back.

 

“Put your legs up.” He does as you lean between his thighs. Your hands smooth over his torso. You lick down from his navel to his base, making sure he sees you giving him what he asked for earlier. He does. His dilated eyes twinkle. You bring him into your mouth again, sucking hard, drawing out precome with every bob of your head. Your tongue swirls it around his head and down his shaft. You look up at him spread out on the car. You pose with your lips puckered around the top of him, tongue licking the underside. You moan on him.

 

“You taste so good,” you say as you come off momentarily before drawing him in again.

 

“Suck me harder.” He covers his eyes with his forearm and bucks against your lips. Pre-ejaculate drips down your fingers and onto the Jag.

 

“I love your hard cock in my mouth.”

 

“Oh God!” You feel him tense up.

 

“Hold off baby. I want you inside me.”

 

He sits up, a little breathless. He kisses you, hands in your hair, massaging and bringing your head closer, thanking you intensely for what you’re doing to him. His appreciation is intoxicating. He puts his forehead against yours and smiles.

 

“Come with me, there's more car we should fuck on.” He takes your hand.

 

He turns you and bends you over the boot, your head resting in your folded arms. His hands run over your sides and down your legs, slowly walking around your body for things to touch. He pets you from your shoulders down your back and thighs. You go on tippy toes in response, grass tickling your feet, smooth pebbles press into your metatarsals.

 

“Arch your back. Show me your naughty little bottom.” You do as told, looking behind to watch him drink you in. He caresses your ass, the backs of your thighs.

 

“You’re such a bad girl wearing a short skirt like this in front of me; you might as well not be wearing anything.” He unzips your skirt and tugs it off you. Your heart pounds and your chest flushes.

 

He pets you through the fabric of your black satin underwear and leans in to your ear, whispering low.

 

“And your panties are soaked. Shame. I’ll just have to remove them and drive you to the mall later for more. But you’ll probably just get those wet, too. You should just stop wearing them full stop.” Running his fingers along the waistband, he pulls the silky material agonizingly slow over your ass and down your legs. Part way down he stops.

 

“Spread your legs for me.” You do until the fabric tenses between your knees. He moves to the passenger side of the car for a moment and returns.

 

“Put these on.” He helps you back into your black high heels. He steps back to soak in the image of you, legs spread, panties half way down, your sex and ass on full display, naked in pumps against a luxury vehicle...outside by a lake at night. Though you cannot see yourself you certainly feel drawn in by your own sexual magnetism flowing through and around you. It's animalistic, almost equine. Natural. Uninhibited. Deserving.  Your movements become defined by this unbridled confidence as you react to this new grace.

 

“Oh my God, yes.” He falls to his knees behind you. He caresses your thighs, front and back. You feel his lips kiss the outside of your vulva, everywhere outside of it. The sound of his kisses is so sweet. His curls tickle against your backside. He kisses your sex so delicately, all over, all over. You want to kiss him back, but all you can do is bite your lips and focus on what he’s giving you. Wetness flows out of you.

 

“Mmm.. this is my favorite part.” He laps at your lips, parting them, alternating kissing and licking. You start rocking your pelvis, automatically your hand reaches to rub yourself.

 

“Oh no you don't. That's my job.” He stands up and leans over your back, kissing your shoulder, pressing his body on yours, skin to skin. You feel his right hand move down your belly, squeezing you there a little, and it finally reaches your clitoris. You shudder as you let out a moan. Your knees bend a bit.

 

“That’s my girl.” He rubs his fingers over you in circles.  He finds the right spot easily.

 

“Keep your finger there.” You take over, rubbing yourself on his still hand. You feel his erection sliding between your legs, smearing your wetness around. You stand up for a moment, one arm hooking behind you around his neck, the other rests on his forearm feeling his muscles tensing as his fingers circle on you. Energy swirls between your bodies.

 

He presses his hardness against you and you instinctively bend over against the car again.

 

“I have to have you like this. Are you comfortable?”

 

“Yes, I want you so bad,” you moan into your hands, spread your legs and arch up.

 

"God, you are incredibly sexy."

 

You feel his head at your entrance, moving so slowly in, spreading you wide. He moves in past the g-spot, causing you to suck in a breath at the sensitivity.  He stays still a moment or two, massaging your back, His thrusting is long and slow. You groan. His grip around your hips is just hard enough and he’s kneading your flesh unconsciously. His hands guide your haunches up and down against him. Arching your back brings him in deeper and you both let out unintelligible noises.

 

“My cock likes you like this. Dripping wet all over. It wants more.”

 

He bends over you, perspiration mixing with yours.  A long arm wraps around your waist and he’s got his fingers on you again. He rubs you, slowly and with precision. Hot breath from his open mouth crawls like fog down your neck. His hips move forward and back almost in meditation. You feel him everywhere, all over you, locked in like puzzle pieces, front to back, so beautiful, so sexy, so filled with desire all for you. There are no more thoughts. He is infinitely exquisite.  

 

“I want to see your face,” you whimper.

 

He kisses your back.

 

“The lady gets what the lady asks for. I believe the backseat is available.”

 

He pulls out.  You turn around. His cock is shiny. You lean down to kiss it.

 

“He likes it when you do that.”

 

“I like _him_.” You can’t help but take him in your mouth a little more, licking around, tasting you both. You stand up and kiss him, wetting your lips.

 

Helping you out of your panties, he grabs your hand and leads you to the driver’s side door. He moves the front seat forward as far as it will go and sits in the back, bringing you to straddle him.

 

“Should I keep the heels o-?”

 

“- Oh God yes.” He interrupts, suddenly looking boyish.

 

"Anything for you."  

 

You waste no time in guiding him back inside you. You just want to feel him there. It’s just a part of him, but it feels like all of who he is is in you at once. You take the rest of him in with your eyes as he caresses your whole body. You arch your back and he takes a breast in his mouth. You close your eyes, enjoying the feeling of him sucking on you. You open your eyes and watch him touching you, his head bent down. You run your hands through his brown hair, making the curls bounce a little. He lifts his head up, eyes closed. You pull on his follicles, his mouth opens. You kiss his open mouth. His tongue finds yours and you lap at each other.

 

You pull away and stare into his eyes, his incredible eyes, finding a way to go deeper into him. He kisses your lips delicately. He moves inside you. You start breathing heavily.

 

“You’re awfully quiet for someone who likes dirty tal-”

 

“ _Iloveyou_ ,”  spills out of your mouth without thinking about it.  

 

“I love you, too. Is that all you have to sa-”

 

“Fuck me.”

 

“Fuck me...what?”

 

“Fuck me now. Fuck me hard. Fuck me please. Fuck me, Benedict,” you whimper.

 

“Ride me. Show me how you like it.”

 

You do. You revel in the sensation of your undulations over him.

 

“Arch your back, stick out your tits.”

 

You do. He pets between your breasts and down your belly. His touch makes you rock hard against him. You feel completely alive.

 

“I wish you could see this. You, naked and sweaty in this beast of an automobile...”

 

“...Oh God, that’s hot...!” You close your eyes, pushing him in you, fast. You are panting.

 

“...my lap is covered in your wetness. I want you to see what you’re doing to me.”

 

“Fu- m-”  You open your eyes, sit up a bit and look down. You watch yourself bucking, feeding your passion, feeling him hard inside you, the ridge of his tip sliding past your sensitive spot sends shudders all over your body. His big hands hold on to your ass, feeling you move on him. Your breasts bounce. You look into his eyes, holding on to his neck, crushing your mouth on his, tongues and lips colliding.

 

“I like feeling you do this to me.”

 

“Show me how good I make you feel.” you whisper in his ear, breathing heavy.

 

He kisses you, your mouths wide open. He holds on tight to your back and thrusts hard. You feel his power, his intense passion.

 

“Touch yourself while I’m in you.”

 

With one arm hooked over his neck, you reach the other one down and start rubbing. You let out a moan and change your rhythm on him, satisfying dual pleasures.

 

“mmm...yes. Just like that.” His hips move in concert with yours and soon you’re both riding the same wave, minds shut off, slaves to the breath and your tensing muscles.

 

“I love it when you moan,” you pant, grunting.

 

He leans into your ear and moans over and over. With every thrust comes a moan. You start moaning back in his ear. One of his hands sneaks between you and fondles your breasts. Your moans become cries of desire and need. Your laps are soaked. You pound your pelvis against him faster, quicker as you feel the tension end and the throbbing start. You lick absentmindedly in his ear.

 

“Oh, honey, keep doing that.” You do.

 

“Benedict. Lover.” You purr and kiss his earlobe, letting the feeling of satisfaction take you over.

 

“My sweet Benedict.”  You snake your tongue in his ear.

 

“You dirty boy. You made me come all over this car. Naughty, bad Benedict. Come for me. Will you come inside me?"

 

"Yes."

 

You hold on tight to him as his pleasure mounts and he pushes, pushes, pushes in, jerking your bodies. The car rocks side to side. He cries out. His voice bounces off the surface of the lake and expands out through the forest.

 

“Good boy. Does that feel good, Benedict?” You crook his curls behind his ear, holding him to you.

 

“Yes......yes,” he pants helplessly against your hair, mouth gaping, half out of his brain.

 

You kiss each other back down into the moment. The wind rustles high in the treetops. You stretch out on the back seat, legs bent over his lap, feet pressed against the window. He rubs your calves, your knees, head reclined on the headrest, eyes closed. Breathing returns to normal after a while.

 

“I want to cocoon.” You outstretch your arms to him. He manages to turn the car on and puts the top up with the push of a button. He turns the stereo on again. The world is shut out and you are warm together. He lays on top of you between your legs, as comfortably as he can.

 

_Hey you, gender nectar...sifting through the grain of gold, tripping at your door..._

 

“You made a lovely playlist for the occasion.”

 

“Thank you. I was worried.”

 

“Worried? About what?”

 

“That I’d fuck it all up.”

 

You look down at him resting on your chest.

 

“Oh, Ben, how could you fuck it up? You’re wonderful no matter what. I had no idea this was happening today. I mean you could have done it the other couple of times we made love last month, I didn’t know when you’d do the dirty talking. I figured it would be a treat when it happened and if it didn’t, I’d still have fun with you like I always do.”

 

“Was it hot enough for you?”

 

“What do you think?”

 

“That may be the fastest and hardest you’ve ever come, from my perspective.”

 

“Without the aid of an industrial-sized toy, yeah.”

 

He laughs and you feel his breath fan out over your belly.

 

“It was delightful. You really let go. I like this side of you. We should give her a name, ask her to come out and play sometime.”

 

“You name her, what name do you want to scream?”

 

“Ummm...how about Heather...?”

 

“Heather it is. Get used to whispering it in my ear, my fan boy. She’ll do anything for you. I’ll do anything for you.”

 

You’re silent for a second or two.

 

“What about you? How was that for you?”

 

“Amazing. I had no idea I’d be that into it, although thinking about it for a month, I should have guessed. I’ve never wanked so much in my adult life.”

 

You laugh and his head bobs under your breasts.

 

“Yeah, me, too. I may have been perpetually wet for the past four weeks. I wasn’t sure what you might say, just the idea you might say _something_ naughty was enough.”

 

"What I felt is what came out. I didn’t plan on saying ‘tits’ for one. Was that weird?”   His fingertips absentmindedly explore the skin at your waist and side.

 

“Oh, that may have been my favorite part. I sort of hate that word in normal life, but when you said it, it became this mantra in my head, I had to hold myself back from saying it outloud. I definitely came to that word.”

 

“Say it next time. I’d love to hear it coming out of your mouth.”

 

“Tits. Tits. Tits!”

 

He kisses your decolletage three times.

 

He laughs and starts tickling you with one finger.

 

“We should probably go inside, unpack and shit.”

 

“Here, put my shirt on. I’ll be right back.” He sits up and reaches for it in the driver’s seat, turning off the car. He runs into the cabin, very naked. You watch through the car window as lights go on in various rooms. He comes back a few minutes later. He helps you out of the car. It’s clear you’re going to be sore in the morning. You look back inside and see the mess you’ve made and feel quite pleased with yourself.

 

“Okay, I’ve turned on the air and the lights and am running a bath for you.  I’ll unpack the cooler and groceries and everything else. You just relax.”

 

You place your hand on his cheek and look into his eyes.

 

“Really, Ben, thank you. That was amazing what you did for me....to me...” You can see him blush even in the dark.

 

oOoOoO

 

The bath is glorious and he brings you a glass of wine while you soak. You can hear him whistling in the kitchen. Delicious smells waft into the bathroom after a while and you judge when dinner is ready. You dry off and put on a robe. On your way through the bedroom to the dining room, you spy a wrapped present on the bed and a card with your name on it. You waste no time in tearing at the pretty paper and opening the box. You unfold the tissue paper. You suck in a breath as you reach in and pull out the most frilly see-through pink baby doll lace-up top and matching satin panties with bows at the hips. You smile to yourself, heart racing a bit as you open the homemade card. On the cover is a picture of him in a black leather jacket, holding a cigarette, smoke billowing around his face, his black hair slicked back. On the inside of the card he’s written a two-word message:

**_My turn._ **

**Author's Note:**

> This one was a challenge to get the dirty talk to feel right. It's a bit of a risk, because it might not be everyone's cuppa, but I felt I needed to exorcise the thoughts I have when I see pictures of him smoking. I just needed to write him as a bit of a naughty boy. 
> 
> Many thanks to whispersofafangirl for the support, the porny inspirational photos and for encouraging me when I was really stuck.
> 
> Thanks to i-ship-an-armada for the editing and the "blooper reel" (see link) that came out of us one night. A fond memory indeed. *whinny*
> 
> http://froofie.tumblr.com/post/47081151866/i-swear-we-are-sober-some-of-this-might-not-make
> 
> The songs mentioned (in order):
> 
> The Man Who Stole a Leopard by Duran Duran  
> Don't Worry, We'll Be Watching You by Gotye  
> Lovers In the Backseat by Scissor Sisters  
> Lust by Tori Amos
> 
> (I also listened to "Laura" by Scissor Sisters and "Giving me a Chance" by Gotye while writing)


End file.
